Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The new plant is a variety of Schlumbergera truncata. 
Variety denomination: The new plant has been given the varietal designation xe2x80x98Prancerxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Cactaceae family. The new variety is named Schlumbergera truncata xe2x80x98Prancerxe2x80x99. The inventor is Mario Luciano Martins of Half Moon Bay, Calif., a citizen of the United States.
Many varieties of Schlumbergera truncata tend to bloom in the months of November and December in the Northern Hemisphere. Because of their blooming time, there is a large market for these varieties during the Thanksgiving and Christmas seasons as a decorative plant. In fact, one common name for these plants is Christmas Cactus.
There are many commercially developed varieties of Christmas Cactus. Patented varieties include: xe2x80x98Lavender Dollxe2x80x99 (Cobia, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,690); xe2x80x98Christmas Charmxe2x80x99 (Cobia et al., U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,196); xe2x80x98Rudolphxe2x80x99 (Higaki, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,234); xe2x80x98Dasherxe2x80x99 (Higaki, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,367); and xe2x80x98Rudolph IIxe2x80x99 (Martens, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,487).
For many varieties of the species, bud abscission is a problem: a large portion of the initial buds that form on the plant fall off before they reach full maturity. Furthermore, many cultivars possess the further undesirable characteristic that many of the buds that do set on the plant fail to mature and bloom. Preferred cultivars resist bud abscission, as well as produce buds that have a propensity to mature.
The present variety resists bud abscission, as well as produces buds that have a propensity to mature. The present variety sets many buds per phylloclade (often 2 to 3), many of which reach full maturity and bloom (generally 1 to 2). This present variety is also outstanding for its propensity to grow tall and upright, thus giving it a dense appearance.
Commercially preferred varieties also possess: a fast growth habit, and a resistance to fungal diseases and nutrient deficiencies. The variety of the present invention possesses all the above mentioned characteristics.
The flowers of the present variety present a bi-colored appearance. The color of the pigmentation in the sepals of the new variety falls in the Red-Purple Group, according to The Royal Horticultural Society of London""s Colour Chart.
This new variety of Schlumbergera truncata was the result of a controlled cross by the inventor between Schlumbergera truncata xe2x80x98Camilliaxe2x80x99 (an unpatented commercial variety) and Schlumbergera truncata xe2x80x98Rudolph IIxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,487). The cross was carried out at a nursery in the city of Half Moon Bay. Half Moon Bay is located in the country of San Mateo, in the state of California.
The inventor first identified the new variety by its flower color and its upright growth habit.
The flowers of the plant can be characterized as bicolor flowers. The pigmented portion of the blades at their margins of the sepaloid tepals, the tube laminating tepals, and the tube forming tapels is R.H.S. 74 A (red-purple group), while in the remaining portions of the flower, the pigmentation quickly fades, providing a white appearance, especially in the tube laminating and tube forming tepals.
The new variety""s improved resistance to bud abscission results in the setting of 1 to 3 buds per phylloclade.
Because the buds of the new variety have a greater propensity to mature, when grown under the proper conditions, at least one bud and often 2 buds that do set on a phylloclade will mature and bloom.
The distinguishing characteristics of the new variety are retained by asexually reproduced, successive generations.
In addition, the new variety also possesses the additional commercially desirable characteristics of:
1. a fast growth rate;
2. a strong propensity to branch with minimal pruning, resulting in a dense appearance;
3. erect stems, resulting in an upright appearance;
4. a considerable resistance to fungal diseases such as Potritus; and
5. an ability to grow in colder temperatures.
The new variety generally forms one to three branches from the propagated cutting.
The inventor has asexually reproduced the new variety at a commercial nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. through three successive generations by cuttings, and has found that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed remain firmly fixed.